the story
by dafie.wmy
Summary: this girl cathline has everything....and her sister, domiyoji's girlfriend had just brought F4 in her life....and this is goin to change her forever!..........RR plz
1. Default Chapter

I stared at my test paper in disbelief. NO WAY! I had never passed math in my life!…my eyes were wide open and so was my mouth." close your mouth, don't ya know it's rude to gag?" Randy said. "Your eyes are sparkling" Max said. "I FAILED AGAIN!" Ken said. I laughed. Oh hi! I forgot to introduce myself. Im Cathline, 15 this year in high school. Life isn't high at all in high school though. I don't even know why it's called high school. *eyes roll*  
  
*shrugs* oh well…gonna continue my story ^^v enjoy ;p  
  
  
  
WHAT?!  
  
Alyzia, my good friend and classmate walked over. 'beat you again I guess…"  
  
NO WAY! I thought. I loved her… but not the fact that her IQ was almost double mine. "maybe," I said. Keeping my cool. "I got 93!!!!!!" I sauealed.  
  
"yea well I got hundred and 8" Alyzia said with her matter-of-fact face…hated it but it was just toooooo cute.  
  
"and 8?!" Randy, Max, Ken and I said in unison.  
  
"yeup!…extra credit does you good" She said with a wink.  
  
In class I sat in front of Max, in between Ken and Randy and Alyzia sat two rows in front. Andrea, the girl in front of me wasn't very sociable so we didn't talk to her much. But every once in awhile she would turn around and chat with all of us. We all hated teachers, we all hated work, but we all loved each other. Alyzia and Ken were attached which made no sense to any of us 'cuz one was to smart and one was so extremely stupid! Not to be mean of anything but it wad the truth.  
  
Class was always the same for us. The teacher came in and he's talk, and we'd talk… then he's talk some more, then we'd talk some more, then he'd give us homework which we never did, but we still smiles and took it down anyway. Then he'd leave. This was always the case 'till SHE came. SHE would refer to this petit little lady that was a totally hell ride. She had nothing better to do in class but pick on me. It was irritating!!…. Lucky for me I had Max who would stand and fight with me if get in trouble so I didn't stand alone. *we sort of liked each other but we were just too lazy to do anything about it yet.*  
  
After school, I met up with my sisters like we did everyday. I'm the middle child in the family. One older sister and one younger. My older sister was a hot shot in school. One of the high school's hottest babe. Angelica Ryu…yea… that was my sister. She was attached to one of the coolest boys in the school…his name was Domiyoji Tskusa. He was rich…sorta cute…and almisr perfect. *but I gotta say he had a really warp sense of humour!!!* My younger sister, a punk in her own right sooooooooooo did not deserve the name Fiona but she didn't have a choice. She preferred people calling her Fi. She was a street jinkie in the making. Of coarse she learnt from the best, I taught her myself!!! *cheeky grin* So we all met up. Me with Max, Angelica with Tskusa and Fi and her 'gang.' I was noticing lately she was starting to be less punky. Oh well…fad??  
  
'URGH! Miss Rieanal (my new teacher) is soooooooooooooooooo ahhhhhh!!!" I started winging to my sisters and company.  
  
'Quit complaining sweetheart, welcome to high school' She said smiling to her bf. I had to hand it to then they were a great pair. Best I had seen so far. And they had been together the longest too. 7months!!!! ….LONG HUH?!….Yea man!  
  
'I got a geography test tomorrow!…..crapppppppp!!!!…………'Fi said…  
  
'That's nothing. Hey you know if you do need help…………." I replied  
  
"No way! Hahahaha…that's like begging for a big fat zero on my paper!" She chuckled evilly  
  
'MEAN!' I argued.  
  
'Alright ladies!' Hanazawa Rui suddenly bring in. I had been having a little itty bitty tiny innocent crush on Rui for the past few months and I had a feeling Max was aware of it. But it was kinda funny the way he tried to act cool when Rui was around.  
  
'y…ye…yeah! Chill!" Max said with his somewhat perfect but toally cute smile.  
  
"ok, ok….whatever people all I know is that if I don't get my lunch soon nobody is gonna be happy no more!!" Soujiro and Akira complained barging into the conversation.  
  
'yea come to this about it…." I said rubbing my stomach….  
  
"oki oki let's go peoiple! My treat!! Burger King okay?!" Tskusa shouted.  
  
We all agreed and headed for the carpark.  
  
Usually after school that was the routine. Ken and Alyzia would go out together. Randy would……go and find a new girlfriend and the three Ryu sisters would meet. Thanks to my sister F4 tagged along. They were- Domiyoji, Rui, Soujiro and Akira. And thanks to Fi, street jinkies would be with us too. 


	2. --i need to tell ya--

---------- I need to tell you ----------  
  
-at the carpark-  
  
Usually Rui would drive Akira and Soujiro around to the destination. Domiyoji would just take Angelica. Max and I would skate there and Fi and co. would follow. I was the skater of the school since my family moved here. That was almost two years ago. We had gotten so used to this place already. Japan really was a nice place once you got used to it. Okay so back at Burger King. We all ordered mushroom swiss….*hahaa not sure if they have it there but..WHO CARES! ^~v* I felt like sitting with Rui today so I did. I'm guessing Max wasn't happy because he said he had to leave earlier than usual. So I talked to Rui…and we had dinner together as well. We talked… a lot! That's what I liked about him. The only problem wad that he wad four years my senior. SAD HUH?!….The rest had already laft us. It was just me and Rui…nice.  
  
"I do not believe that!!" he said  
  
"Yea! It's true!!" I beamed.  
  
"She bothered to help to do that stupid project for extra credit??…of eight marks??!"  
  
"hahaha how many times have I said yes!!"  
  
"Can't help it! I love hearing your voice!!"  
  
"eh??" I stopped walking and turned to look at him. His face was just inches from me…. My heart suddenly started pounding…..  
  
"uh………well….." he started…  
  
"CAT HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I spun around…shux…that was close…oops…what was I thinking??….did he like me? NAH! Joker…hahahaha…suddenly I snapped back to reality and I saw Alyzia walking over to me. She whispered in my ear "Hey, nice 'look' you had with Rui San."  
  
"EH?!" I said….again.  
  
"You know, the 'look' she said wide eyed to me, "The two of you…how sweet!….Oh Cat! But what about you and Max??….I know that you've sort of 'been' with Maxsince….well since forever!" she said. We walked along the path looking at Ken and Rui talk to each other….punching each others arms and all.  
  
"ahhhhhhhhh….what do you mean 'been' with Max?!…no such thing…" I stated clearly to Aly…and it was true…and anyway, I was fed up with waiting for Max to make a move. But it was too soon to talk. Maybe Rui wanted something else. But I still did love Max…just that it had gotten boring lately. I had known him since I was born. My parents were 'hot shots' and, as people called them, snobbish…people…hahaha…but I loved them like that. They always wanted the best for my sisters and I. So they got to know Max's parents. The richest people in Japan, hoping he and I…………….  
  
"Well if Max doesn't do anything soon I'm sure he's in for it. Anyway…gotta go! KEN! HOME! NOW!" *Did I forget to mention that Alyzia was a domineering woman??* Ken came running over. "Okay honey let's go" he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a warm hug… I was jealous… "Man you feel cold Aly!" he remarked with a kiss. "Igo! Jya cat!"  
  
"Jya!" I waved. Rui stood next to me and waved too. We did look cute together though, I had to admit…hey, I'm human ok! All of a sudder Rui grabbed my hand and started running… We ran for what seemed like forever but I guess was only 15 minuets. Then we just stood under cherry blossoms for 2 hours…then he looked intently into my eyes… I liked his eyes… they were oh so beautiful. "Cat…. I've been meaning to tell you…something…for some time now." My heart stopped……………  
  
------ Next morning in class ----------  
  
You could see that I had been awake 'till late. Last night I had little or no sleep whatsoever. I had been thinking about Rui question. I had to give him an answer today. But I didn't know if the question had brought me joy or something to crawl to a corner and cry about. I staggered to my seat and banged my head on my table. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a bright, chirpy Max smiling down at me. "Rise and shine sweetie! Class is starting in half an hour!"  
  
"HALF AN HOUR?!" I said puzzled… "Wake me up in half an hour then…BAKA!" I said teasingly and tickled him in the tummy. "Hey! That tickles!!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed trying to tickle me back. Amy Ken then walked in hand in hand. "Good morning you two love birds!" Max and I said together while the tickle war continued.  
  
"Morning," she said and left Ken to come over to the both of us. "So Cat, how was last night with Rui san? Anything interesting I should know about??" She smirked and gave me a sly grin.  
  
"What? You mean you were with him the whole time 'till dinner?!" Max exclaimed. You know if you wanted to eat I could've picked you up right??…You know that right?!"  
  
"Max….it was nothing okay??….Rui just didn't have anyone to dine with so I went out for dinner with him. That's all!!  
  
"Went out? Did I hear someone say went out?" Randy walked into the classroom and banged his bag on the table. "Cuz I want to tell all of you that I went out with the MOST babeaaicious babe EVER last night!" We all ignored him. "hey cat…erm can I talk to you?? I continued to ignore him. It was the same thing. Eveyday. Max continued to glare at me. "wait, Max, let me explain. He had an important reason for asking me to dinner…"  
  
"oh so now he ASKED you to dinner, not that he didn't have anyone to eat with, just that he asked you."  
  
"Well you never ask me out anyway" I glared back. I wasn't going to give in to his crap. "Do you know how stupid I feel it is for a girl to call a guy out to dinner?… And to have him PAY for it as well??….it's stupid…really really stupid!!" I spat back. I knew that it wasn't the time to bring up something like that…. But no time like the present … rite?  
  
"Then I would be calling you everyday!!" He yelled back…woah… totally unexpected on my part. Max turned and ran out of class. Shit.  
  
"no wait! Max!" I yelled after him. But he didn't even look back.  
  
Randy was just staring blankly at me then at the door then back at me in utter confusion.  
  
"I'll explain later Rand" I told him.  
  
"but what did happen yesterday Cath??" Ken asked.  
  
"Well… I really wanted to tell Max first but I guess he doesn't want to know…erm…" I tried to peer as far as possible down the hall to see if Max was coming back. Obviously not. "well, you know how Rui's dad's company's business suddenly shot up?" They all nodded. "well, they are setting up a record company and they want me to be a singer….." I said…. When I practiced telling them when I first got home last night it had so much more enthusiasm.  
  
"wow that's terrific Cath!" Alyzia screamed and shook me" somehow I thought so too…but I just didn't feel that great now.  
  
"Well, Rui kun had been too shy to ask me, but suddenly got the courage last night. The deadline is today so I have to give him an answer today.  
  
"Yes! DUH you DOPE! Like you need to think twice! This is your dream!!!!!! Miss Cathline Ryu!! You walk into his class straight after school and tell him yes you moron!!" Alyzia squeeled in total excitement.  
  
"Thanx for being so happy for me…but there's something else…………….." I trailed off. "Nevermind, I guess I will!" I smiled. I was suddenly filled with this excitement. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without Alyzia…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had been singing since I could remember and I had recently picked up the guitar. I was so right for the guitar. Man! It waslike 'my instrument.' I wanted this opportunity so badly but the thing that would stop me….the thing that would keep me away………..Max where were you when I needed you the most??  
  
-[end of chap. 2]- 


End file.
